Je t'appartiens pour toujours
by Rowdrain.Kanovich
Summary: "Keep me forever, tell me you own me." Camus x Milo (LoS) - Milo versão feminina- Legend of Sanctuary.


**Título:** Je t'appartiens pour toujours

**OTP:** Camus x Milo (Legend Of Sactuary) – Sim, Milo é mulher aqui, minha gente!

**Rating:** T-M (Ui! Crianças, saiam da sala!)

**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não pertence e blá blá blá Whiskas Sachê…

**Summary:** "Keep me forever, tell me you own me."

.

.

_**Je t'appartiens pour toujours**_

_**.**_

Sempre foi assim.

.

Sentia-se um tanto solitária por ser a única mulher do grupo. Era quase como uma estranha no ninho. A jovem de cabelos vermelhos não parecia ter muito a oferecer quando enfileirada junto aos seus demais companheiros. Parecia franzina demais, frágil demais. Entre tantos rapazes, fazia muita diferença ser a garotinha do time.

.

Mas a sua capacidade não estava somente na força. Era uma jovem obstinada e tinha uma mente poderosa. Sabia como se impor e torturar os inimigos com maestria ímpar. E este poder, unido a uma excelente habilidade de combate, velocidade e precisão, transformaram-na em um dos mais temidos defensores do Santuário de Athena.

.

Mas não havia sido fácil. Para alcançar a glória, a pequena de cabelos avermelhados deu lugar a uma jovem forte e ameaçadora, com palavras firmes e postura de luta destemida e confiante. Em seus olhos violáceos, pulsava um quê de arrogância durante os combates, mas também despontava um espírito vigoroso e misericordioso com seus inimigos. A batalha deveria ser um julgamento - este era o seu lema. Se o inimigo se curvasse e se reconhecesse inferior, seria poupado. A humilhação lhe seria um castigo justo. Do contrário, o castigo seria impiedoso e definitivo.

.

Naquela noite de verão, Milo estava com a mente imersa em lembranças. Como fora difícil seu caminho para chegar ao posto de Amazona de Ouro de Escorpião e se tornar a única mulher a ocupar a mais alta patente naqueles tempos! Agora, Milo era a destemida e obstinada guerreira do oitavo templo, e não mais uma aldeã simples e sem perspectivas, como pensara que seria para sempre quando pequena...

.

E nesta jornada, ela sempre seria grata – não apenas à sua força de vontade e aos seus treinamentos incessantes para alcançar seus objetivos, mas à mão que a ergueu quando não havia mais ninguém para ajuda-la. Aquele que havia sido sua salvaguarda e garantia.

.

.

_**FLASHBACK**_

.

\- Ai!

.

A poeira do chão seco levantou em grande quantidade quando a recém-chegada jovem de cabelos avermelhados foi ao chão. Através dos flocos de areia que flutuavam no ar, ela encarou o autor da agressão, que gargalhava com as mãos sobre a barriga, achando muita graça na facilidade encontrada ao derrubá-la. Os cabelos escuros e revoltos colavam lá e cá no rosto moreno do jovem italiano, que tinha as feições distorcidas pela gargalhada de boca aberta.

.

\- _Ma che_ garotinha _senza forza_! Fracote! Perdedora! Hahahaha...

.

Outros jovens cavaleiros e amazonas tiveram suas atenções tomadas - dado o volume da voz do italiano, que gritava por audiência, em uma atuação quase cênica.

.

\- Eu não sou perdedora! – Milo retrucou, encarando de volta. Sentindo-se envergonhada, baixou os olhos para as pernas, levemente raladas. Aquele primeiro dia estava sendo mais difícil do que esperava.

.

Milo espanou a poeira dos joelhos com as mãos e começou a se levantar, quando teve poeira chutada sobre os olhos pelo mesmo rapaz, que mais tarde saberia ser o escolhido para ser o novo cavaleiro de Câncer.

.

\- Hahahahahahahaha! – O rapaz transmitia uma perversa alegria em vê-la desesperar-se com a sensação de ter seus olhos ardendo como brasas. – Veja como fala comigo, sua fracassada!

.

Milo colocou as mãos sobre os olhos e começou a piscar sucessivas vezes, mas no lugar de alívio, sentiu seus olhos arderem mais. Sentiu imenso desespero, e também raiva. O italiano continuava a gargalhar, agora batendo palmas. Ao fundo, ouviam-se vozes, mas ninguém intercedeu por ela.

.

\- Você não deveria ter feito isso. Por que insistem em admitir crianças neste Santuário? – a voz de uma terceira pessoa introduziu-se no cenário. Era masculina, sem dúvida. E o tom frio ressaltava o deboche. As gargalhadas cessaram e o rumor de cochichos também. Milo esfregou os olhos, encarando o chão. Sentindo-se um pouco melhor, levantou os olhos para o cenário iluminado e conseguiu ver os borrões dos dois rapazes, que se encaravam. Identificou o _idiotis_ que havia a agredido e voltou os olhos para o outro rapaz. Piscou por vezes, mas não conseguiu ver seu rosto, apenas o corpo esguio, a alta estatura e a moldura de seus cabelos longos.

.

\- _Cosa hai detto?_ O que você disse? – o italiano desafiou o recém-chegado.

.

\- Eu disse – os olhos verde-acinzentados se estreitaram, mas a expressão do rosto não se modificou, permanecendo séria – que não deveriam admitir crianças no Santuário.

.

O rosto do canceriano se retorceu em uma careta, mas a audiência ficou decepcionada ao notar que não poderia esperar muito mais daquela cena. Com um muxoxo, Máscara da Morte soltou um "estraga prazeres" para o recém-chegado. Mordendo a mão direita, saiu bufando na direção do Coliseu, sem procurar por uma briga desnecessária, como havia instruído seu mestre.

.

Milo ainda estava com os olhos estatelados, encarando o chão e piscando por vezes seguidas. Os olhos ainda ardiam, estavam ressecados e irritados pela areia.

.

\- Com licença.

.

A novata ergueu os olhos irritados para o dono da voz e deparou com seu rosto. Os olhos acinzentados do cavaleiro a encaravam, inexpressivos. Agora, mais de perto, ela podia vê-lo melhor. Sua boca abriu levemente, de maneira inconsciente.

.

\- Eu vi o que aconteceu. Posso ajudá-la?

.

\- Ah... Eu agradeço pela sua interferência. Eu, sinceramente, pensei que ninguém intercederia por mim. Você sabe, eu sou novata e novatos nunca são bem recebidos, em qualquer lugar que seja. E ainda fui informada há pouco que sou a única mulher a conquistar uma armadura de ouro nesta geração e...

.

Neste momento, ele a interrompeu.  
.

\- Você é novata entre os Cavaleiros de Ouro?

.

Milo piscou os olhos violeta, que pareciam mais úmidos e confortáveis, embora ainda incomodassem.  
.

\- Sim! Fui designada para defender o oitavo templo, sob proteção da Constelação de Escorpião...

.

\- Acredito que seremos companheiros de armas.

.

\- Hum?! Você também é um cavaleiro de ouro? – Milo perguntou, colocando a mão espalmada sobre o peito, com indisfarçada curiosidade.

.

\- Sim. Sou o guardião de Aquário.

.

\- Oh! Então acho que devemos nos apresentar de forma apropriada! – Milo levantou em um salto, levando muita poeira consigo, o que a fez ter uma leve crise de tosse. Tão logo a poeira baixou, ela sorriu para o defensor de Aquário, em uma saudação amigável.  
.

\- Meu nome é Milo, espero que sejamos amigos! E o seu nome, qual é?

.

O cavaleiro de aquário a respondeu, de maneira tranquila.

.

\- Camus.

.

_**FLASHBACK OFF**_

.

Os olhos saudosos de Milo contemplaram o horizonte. Lembrar-se daquele primeiro encontro com Camus fez uma sensação morna instalar-se em seu peito. Ela era apenas uma jovem recém-chegada e, naquele dia, sentiu-se mais confortável por ser bem recebida por alguém, por mais lacônico e silencioso que esse alguém fosse.

.

Daquele dia em diante, passara a procurar a companhia de Camus em todos os momentos. Hoje, como mulher formada que era, permitia-se rir de sua ingenuidade e afoitamento juvenis. Era um desespero genuíno, uma procura incessante pelo porto seguro que só Camus podia oferecer. Fez outras amizades entre os companheiros de Santuário, como havia sido com Aiolia e Shura, mas nunca sentiu-se tão à vontade quanto sentia-se com Camus.

.

Suspirou longamente, deslizando as unhas longas por cima das pedras da sacada do templo, e sequer notou que não estava mais sozinha. Apenas quando ouviu o barulho próximo de passos que se aproximavam, virou-se. Era ele. Não morreria tão cedo!

.

\- Camus! – a voz saiu mais empolgada do que ela desejaria.

.

\- _Bonne nuit_, Milo. - O francês respondeu apenas cordialmente.

.

\- Veio me visitar? Hahaha... – quase que inconscientemente, Milo levou as mãos aos cabelos, ajeitando as mechas que teimavam em sair do lugar.

.

Camus curvou os lábios levemente, como em um sorriso de Monalisa, quase imperceptível, e logo voltou à sua habitual seriedade.

.

\- Estou saindo em viagem para a Sibéria.

.

A notícia soou como um balde de água fria para Milo.

.

\- Sibéria?! Mas por quê?! E... Por quanto tempo?

.

Camus desviou o olhar para a paisagem.

.

\- Um ano. Talvez mais. Fui designado para treinar dois aprendizes.

.

\- ...

Silêncio. E o que parecia ser apenas um comunicado, virou um prenúncio de tempestade.

.

\- Por que não... me avisou antes...?

.

Camus inclinou levemente a cabeça, como em interrogação.

.

\- Eu poderia esperar esse descaso de qualquer pessoa neste Santuário, Camus! Mas, de você? Jamais! Como pode se preocupar tão pouco comigo, se sempre fomos tão amigos, tão próximos... Eu não acredito que você possa ser tão cego a ponto de me renegar dessa maneira! Isso é... isso é...

.

\- Milo...

.

\- Não me interrompa! Não ouse! Eu tenho muito pra falar!

.

"Como sempre" – completou Camus, mentalmente.

.

\- É cruel, é frio demais mesmo para você, Camus! Como pode me tratar dessa maneira tão distante? Você sabe o que isso significa pra mim? Sabe, Camus? Não, você não sabe! Não sabe, não é mesmo?

.

\- ...

.

\- Eu falo, falo, falo, mas é como se estivesse em um eterno monólogo. Você é como uma estátua, fria, sem calor. Você sente alguma coisa, Camus? Quando eu falo assim, com você? Quando eu chego perto de você, como estou fazendo agora? Quando eu te olho assim, de perto? Assim, Camus? – ela o encarou a centímetros do francês, que era consideravelmente mais alto que ela.

.

O silêncio reinou novamente. Apenas a respiração descompassada de Milo, que falava sem parar, momentos antes, soava no pátio da oitava casa. Os santos dourados de Athena se encaravam, como em uma disputa muda. Os olhos verde-acinzentados nos violáceos. A escorpiana parecia desafiar o aquariano a responder ao questionamento.

.

\- Diga, Camus... você não se importa? Você não sente nada?

.

Milo estremeceu quando sentiu a mão do aquariano, levemente fria, subir pela maçã de seu rosto, afastando os fios ruivos. Uma leve carícia foi feita com o dedo polegar e o coração da escorpiana correu em seu peito mais do que uma lebre.

.

Ao contrário do que ela esperava, Camus não emitiu palavra.

.

Aquele momento de silêncio eterno, em meio à brisa noturna de verão, foi interrompido quando Camus, inclinando-se sobre a amazona, abriu os lábios para dizer, quase que em um sopro:

.

\- Sim, eu me importo.

.

No instante seguinte, Milo sentiu os lábios macios e úmidos do aquariano sobre os seus. Como havia imaginado aquele momento... Seguindo seus instintos, envolveu ambos os braços ao redor do pescoço de Camus, eliminando qualquer distância entre os dois e entreabriu os lábios, em um convite claro à exploração. Camus aceitou o convite e a beijou apaixonadamente, da forma mais perita que se poderia esperar de um francês.

.

Em transe, Milo deslizou os lábios para a pele alva e doce do pescoço dele e apertou as mãos em seu corpo, coberto por roupas comuns. Os dedos dela se crisparam no cabelo dele e ela sentiu-se estremecer involuntariamente quando sentiu os braços de Camus a rodearem, em muda aprovação.

.

A reação de Camus provocou em Milo uma enorme onda de paixão. A amazona grega tomou os lábios do francês com volúpia redobrada. Afastaram-se instantes depois por falta de opção. Era preciso respirar.

.

\- Camus... Eu quero te fazer um pedido... antes... que você vá embora... – disse com os lábios encostados nos dele.

.

Uma interrogação brotou nos olhos do aquariano.

.

\- Eu quero que você... passe a noite aqui.

.

\- ...

.

\- Estou falando sério, Camus! Quero que passe a noite aqui, comigo. Não sei quanto tempo você ficará longe e... quero ter algo para recordar. Por favor, não negue o meu pedido. Se eu estou aqui, pedindo isso, é porque importa pra mim, e...

.

Nesse momento, Camus a interrompeu, silenciando-a da melhor maneira possível. Segurou-a pelo rosto com as duas mãos e cobriu os lábios dela com um beijo longo e ardente.

.

O coração de Milo apertou quando sentiu a necessidade dele. Ele, instintivamente, queria confortá-la, e transmitiu esta vontade por seu beijo, súbito e arrasador. Ambos se perderam debaixo desta onda violenta.

.

Quando deram por si, já estavam na parte interna da Casa de Escorpião. Em uma confusão de braços e abraços, mergulharam nos acolchoados, com Milo agarrada em Camus, enquanto a boca do francês se movia sobre a dela. Ele, então, começou a beijar seu pescoço.

.

A urgência desesperada de Milo despertou ações igualmente avassaladoras. Com a mão sob a camisa de Camus, Milo procurou os contornos firmes do corpo dele. Camus murmurou alguma coisa ininteligível quando ela o acariciou e, em resposta, afundou as mãos nos cabelos vermelhos de Milo. A escorpiana afastou-se por um instante e retirou de uma só vez a túnica que usava. Ele olhou, admirado, para as formas da escorpiana. Perdida nas espirais de desejo, Milo puxou Camus de volta para si e voltou às carícias desenfreadas. Tocou em todas as partes do corpo dele que podia alcançar. Riu silenciosamente, quando ouviu, triunfante, os gemidos disfarçados de Camus. Sentiu-se realizada. Por alguns segundos atordoadores, pareceu saborear os leves estremecimentos de satisfação dele. Não poderia esperar mais. Aquela noite estava só começando...

.

...

Horas depois, na alta madrugada, Milo acordou, sobressaltada. Sentindo uma doce letargia, virou-se e achou os lençóis remexidos, mas vazios. Havia sido uma alucinação, um sonho, como tantos outros que tinha com sua silenciosa e secreta paixão há anos?

.

Com os olhos baixos, acariciou o lençol e deslizou os olhos pela cama. De súbito, assustou-se com um objeto retangular sobre o travesseiro. Apanhou o objeto, que agora reconhecia ser um pedaço de papel e aproximou-se da janela, por onde a luz da lua entrava.

.

"Milo,

Nunca esquecerei os momentos que passamos juntos. Prometo-lhe que voltarei tão breve possa.

_Je t'appartiens pour toujours_,

Camus."

.

Com o amargor do sonho substituído pela esperança, Milo sorriu, apertando o bilhete contra o peito.

.

\- Sim, e eu sou para sempre sua. Esperarei a sua volta, Camus...

.

.

**FIM.**

.

_Genteeeeeeee! Surto criativo depois de 2 anos sem escrever!_

_Perdoem minha ferrugem, minha falta de fluidez e minhas teias de aranha. Depois de deixar de lado o hábito de escrever ficção, eu perdi totalmente a prática! E não me matem por ter entrado em hiatus com Kardia Mou. Eu juro que um dia ainda consigo retomar e terminar a história! Até porque eu AMO essa fic minha! ;_;_  
_Lamento estar sem muita inspiração. É muito trabalho, muito estudo, muita tensão pessoal, minha gente... __

_Espero que tenham curtido a história! Eu estava doida para escrever uma Camus x Milo LOS, porque, genteeee, eu acho esse casal genial! Hahahaha... Pena que não teve nadica de nada no filme! T_T_  
_Daí, peguei o plot do clássico com a repaginação de Legend Of Sanctuary e fiz essa saladinha mista! Espero que outras fics do casal apareçam no effe effe net, porque eu estou doida pra ler! Hahaha..._

_Reviews são sempre bem vindas! Quero saber opiniões, minha gente! Vivo de feedback criativo! ;)_

_Grande beijo,_

_R.K._


End file.
